Mayuri
Mayuri is the female lead and title character in the Pairing Stories special, Pairing Stories - Mayuri Comeback. She is also the central figure that drives the sixth special, Pairing Stories - Mayuri Dream, ''which she becomes the main driving point of the aforementioned special. Along this, recently, she has been the one that has become a main focus for Vince, after the dream he had regarding her back in March 26, 2016. With Vince trying his absolute (and hopelessly) best to try and meet her again for real in his dream world, in the hopes of talking to her. She is a spirit created out of the spirit mana Tohka Yatogami, Kotori Itsuka, Miku Izayoi, Yoshino, Kaguya and Yuzuru Yamai had unknowingly released over their desires to have Shido Itsuka to themselves. She is also the title and movie exclusive character in the first ''Date A Live ''anime movie adaptation, ''Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement, which is her first debut appearance in the series. She will also be featured in the fanfic, Date A Live: Inverse Overload, written by Vince. Personality be Added... Appearance Mayuri is a young, beautiful girl with long blond hair and deep pink eyes. She's usually seen wearing a white sailor uniform. In her Spirit form, she gains an Astral Dress that takes the appearance of a short black skirt with a slit in her chest and stomach. She also gains black gloves and gold gauntlets on her legs. On her back, there are large angelic wings, with a smaller pair attached to her ears. In Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Mayuri is first seen being "born" through the six spirit mana orbs that descended down toward Tenguu City, where she appears in the middle of a street just as Shido Itsuka passes by her, with the other citizens walking by not noticing her. After appearing, she looks at Shido before she disappears. Later that day, she releases her Angel, Kerubiel, above the city in order to finish their objective of watching over Shido and make sure that the spirits he had sealed are at their optimum level with their emotions. She first appears at a train station that the train Shido, Tohka, Kaguya, Yuzuru and Kotori are taking back home stops by, where Shido notices her outside the compartment they are in, her looking at him. After their train moves again, after Shido reassures the others that nothing is wrong, she appears again on the other compartment next to the one Shido and the others are in, monitoring them. Mayuri later appears just outside the Itsuka household, where Shido sees her again, just after the plan of going on a single date with each of the spirits had been decided, with her looking at him. Shido recognizes her as the same girl he saw the day before. Afterwards, a car passes by and she disappears again. Later during Shido and Kaguya's date, she makes another appearance inside the arcade Shido and Kaguya went in. Shido spots her yet again looking at him just when he and Kaguya are resting from trying out the games inside the arcade. She disappears again after another person passes by in front of Shido. After Shido's date with Miku, Mayuri appears again spying on him just outside the alley where truck are loading the items Miku bought. Shido spots her spying on him as he was talking with Miku, where she disappears after he turns around and when Miku tells him that there is nobody behind them. After Shido's date with Yoshino, Mayuri appears again at the shrine Shido and Yoshino spent the day on, looking at Shido and Yoshino just as they leave and head back home. She walks down the stairs in the shrine and looks up towards the invisible spear above the city, where the color of her earings suddenly change. During Shido's date with Kotori, after eating dinner, Mayuri appears again in the kitchen inside the Itsuka household. When Shido decides to go get something inside the fridge, she appears a few feet away from him, where Shido quickly notices her. When Kotori asks Shido if there is something wrong and after saying there isn't, Mayuri disappears again. Later she appears outside the house, holding a lollipop, one of the lollipops Shido bought for Kotori. When Shido goes outside to look for her, she appears to him during Shido's talk with Kurumi, with Kurumi pointing her presence before leaving. Just as Shido is about to talk to her, she jumps off the railing she was sitting on and when Shido goes after her, she is gone. After Shido's date with Yuzuru, Mayuri appears at the same store Shido and Yuzuru were at and can be seen picking out the same necklace Shido had bought for Yuzuru and looks at it while holding it in front of a mirror, at which she makes a reaction and her earings change color once again. Later during Shido and Tohka's date, she appears just outside the food district Shido and Tohka are in, spying on them. Afterwards, she grabs something in her pocket, which is a fortune paper, and after reading her fortune, she appears to be happy with it. Mayuri once again appears to Shido during when he and Tohka are eating inside restuarant. She passes Shido a bottle of ingredient, due to the one that Shido had earlier being empty, and as Shido thanks her, he realizes that it is her again. During Tohka and Origami's argument over Shido, she tries to get Shido's attention during the two's argument, but as their argument continues, she disappears, where once the two had stopped, Shido looks around for her but notices she is gone again. Mayuri is then seen running down a street away from the restaurant and hides in an alley, taking out the fortune she has with her again, unknown to her as Kurumi looks on above before disappearing. Near the end of Shido and Tohka's date, Mayuri appears once again to Shido, where he is able to finally talk to her and ask who she is. Mayuri reveals to Shido that she is a spirit but, however, a spirit born out of the spirit mana of the others he had sealed, further explaining that he had been monitoring him for a while to make sure that the emotions of each of the spirits are at their optimum level, a task which she believes she was born to complete. She adds up that, since her objective was now complete, she will now begin to disappear from existence completely.. Just then, she transforms into her spirit form, and as Mayuri bids Shido farewell, the invisible sphere begins to glow and transform. It is revealed to be an Angel that Mayuri possess called . Kerubiel then suddenly unleashes an energy blast on Mayuri, Shido and the others, but are fortunately safe as Tohka and the others used their limited Astral Dresses to protect them in time. As Tohka, Yoshino, Kaguya and Yuzuru and battle , Mayuri is confused as to why her Angel would suddenly go berserk. Just then, sends a sphere down above Mayuri and transforms into a cage which imprisons her. Miku then tries to rescue her, but her powers are unable to damage the cage. The cage then flies toward with Mayuri captive, alerting Tohka, Yoshino, Kaguya and Yuzuru. Mayuri then desperately tells to stop attacking, as Tohka, Yoshino, Kaguya and Yuzuru defend themselves against each of her Angel's attacks while doing their best to fight back along to save her. After wondering why her Angel is going berserk, she soon realizes that is responding to her feelings of jealousy and desire to not disappear. Mayuri is then rescued by Shido using to break the cage open, thus freeing her from her prison. She is also able to catch and save Shido after falling. She then gets together with the other spirits, just as transforms into a demonic drill-like form. Despite the others trying their best to fend it off, it is no use, but Mayuri then grabs a hold of Tohka's hand and, by acting as the catalyst, facilitates the others' powers into Tohka. With this, Tohka's power drastically rises and her Astral Dress transforms into a different form. Despite the immense power Tohka now has, is still too powerful and realizing that will still continue to regenerate unless the source of its power is cut off, she kisses Shido, thus allowing him to seal her power, at which allows Tohka to finally destroy . However, the kiss causes Mayuri to start to disappear, due to her being merely born out of the individual spirit mana of the others and not having a physical form like the others. She explains to Shido that once the seal is broken, she will begin to naturally disappear. She adds that she and Shido just met and that he can't reseal her that fast, as she begins to disappear. Mayuri then playfully calls Shido an idiot. She also says that she doesn't hate him, as she was born from the spirit mana of the six spirits he sealed. Mayuri then admits to Shido that from the time she was born, she already loved him. Mayuri then says that now, she may have gotten a bit jealous of everyone. A tearful Shido then begs her not to disappear, but Mayuri then tells him: "Because I've met you... I'm no longer an existance that was born to disappear..." Tearful as well, Mayuri thanks Shido before finally disappearing from existence. After she disappears, she leaves behind her lollipop and necklace in Shido's hand. Shido then cries out Mayuri's name, as he, Tohka, Yoshino, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Miku, Kotori and grieve at her lost. Later at the end of the credits of the movie, a scene is shown at the shrine where Shido placed his fortune paper on, the fortunate paper which read "horrible luck" for him, with another next to his. It is revealed to be Mayuri's fortune paper. Mayuri's voice is heard saying: "The same... as Shido." After this, a familiar glowing feather gently falls from the sky in front of the two fortune papers as the movie ends. Abilities/Skills Angel: Kerubiel Kerubiel(3).PNG Kerubiel(1).PNG Kerubiel attacking the others.PNG Astral Dress: Unknown Final Form: 'Lahathelev Unlike most cases, Mayuri does not have complete control over her angel. Responding to her subconscious feelings of jealously, her angel went berserk and started to indiscriminately attack everything on sight. Kerubiel is capable of launching numerous blast of energy from every direction. Additionally, it can fire golden wheels as projectiles. Kerubiel is very durable, tanking numerous hits from Tohka and the others in their sealed form and not being damaged by a direct attack from ’s Mystletainn. Additionally, it can summon a small sphere that turns into a cage upon being close contact with its target. The cage can regenerate itself unless the core is broken. After Mayuri is freed, Kerubiel assumes a large drill-like form. In this form, it is capable of charging a large blast of energy from its tip. A single blast was enough to shatter Mana’s territory. In Date A Live - Mayuri Around be Added... In Pairing Stories ''Main article: Pairing Stories - Mayuri Comeback be Added... Relationships --- Mayuri's Relationships Gallery '''Light Novel: DateALive-LightNovel--MayuriAroundTohkaNotice---Cover(1).jpg|Mayuri (and Tohka) on the special cover of Date A Live - Mayuri Around/Tohka Notice DateALive-LightNovel--MayuriAround---Illustration(1).jpg|Mayuri trying out the Raizen High female uniform in front of Shido 'Anime/Movie:' Shido_rescuing_Mayuri.png Trivia *Her angel's name, Kerubiel, means "The Flames Which Dance Around the Throne of God". *Mayuri has the character for "ten thousand" (「万」由里) in her name. Though, unlike the other Spirits, it does not signify any position for her in the Kabbalah's Tree of Life. **The numeral kanji character in her name could also stand for "Myriad", as she was born from the combination of several Spirits' mana. Category:Pairing Stories Category:Pairing Stories (Character) Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters